Smile for me
by Nebyura
Summary: Las sonrisas de Romano son lo que mas desea Spain volver a ver. //RomanoxSpain/ChinaxJapan//
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece… si así fuera, ya habría terminado de leerlo todo.

Pairings: Romano x Spain / China x Japan

Smile for me.

Capítulo 1: Intro

Hace ya varios años que Romano dejó de vivir conmigo. Regresó a casa con su hermano y han luchado por hacer fuerte a su país… o algo así. Romano me visita frecuentemente, dice que va a asegurarse que cuide adecuadamente la huerta de tomates, pero yo se que se siente solo cuando Veneciano va a visitar a Germany.

Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de lo bien que se siente estar de regreso en casa, e incluso a veces se dibuja una tímida sonrisa en sus labios cuando me presume la cosecha de tomates de ese años.

Vivió varios años bajo mi tutela, y son contadas las veces que lo vi sonreír de verdad. Pero puedo asegurar que cada una de ellas ha sido realmente maravillosa. Sus ojos se hacen pequeños, como una media luna brillante, sus mejillas adquieren un tenue carmín y sus perfectos dientes completan el hermoso cuadro.

Debo confesar que me he vuelto adicto a las sonrisas de Romano.

Pero puedo verlas tan pocas veces. Es por eso, que esta tarde mientras lo veo caminar sigilosamente a casa (esperando no encontrarse en el camino con France), decido que mi nueva misión será hacerlo sonreír con mayor frecuencia y solo para mí.

Me voy a la cama pensando en la manera que lo conseguiré. Y finalmente me quedo dormido con la imagen de la hermosa recompensa que conseguiré.

Continuará

------------------

Este capítulo está un poco corto pero solo porque es la introducción. Prometo hacerlos más largos. Como ya dije, no he terminado de leer Hetalia, así que si queda algo OoC se aceptan correcciones; así como comentarios de todo tipo.

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no me pertenece… de otra manera México ya habría aparecido miles de veces!!

Pairings: Romano x Spain / China x Japan

Smile for me.

Capítulo 2

Esta mañana desperté con una sensación de angustia totalmente desconocida. Tengo una fuerte necesidad de verlo, de asegurarme que está bien, pero sobre todo, de verle sonreír solo para mí.

Consigo desayunar y bañarme pero no disminuye mi angustia, por lo que no espero más y salgo de mi casa dispuesto a verlo. El camino parece más largo de lo que es y mi preocupación aumenta con cada paso que doy. Al pasar por la casa de Francia tengo los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de tratar de capturarle pero con él no se puede ser suficientemente precavido. Examino el horizonte buscando alguna señal que me indique cualquier intención de conquistarlo pero no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Tras recorrer lo que parecía el trayecto más largo de mi vida me acerco a su casa. Se escucha el ruido de música desde afuera y las voces de varias personas que hablan y que ríen y que hacen un gran alboroto.

Tan solo entrar mi nariz es asaltada por el aroma de una deliciosa salsa de tomate, probablemente para acompañar la pasta que Veneciano debió de cocinar. Romano jamás cocinará para nadie, y tampoco haría una reunión tan grande y tan festiva.

-España nii-chan, que bueno que pudiste venir. Mi hermano me dijo que estarías ocupado y no asistirías a nuestra reunión, pero me alivia ver que no ha sido así.

Rio nerviosamente. Romano no me avisó de reunión alguna. No me sorprende en realidad que lo haya hecho, si tan solo mi Romano fuera así de cariñoso conmigo. Seguramente se molestará cuando me vea aquí, no le agrada cuando su hermano invita a tanta gente a casa y tendrá un mayor disgusto cuando me vea en la fiesta a la que no quiso invitarme.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamientos, el mayor de los hermanos Italia aparece frente a mí. Me mira bastante molesto -Idiota, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? No tendrías que haber venido- No me da oportunidad de explicarle mi angustia por su bienestar y va a encerrarse a su habitación.

Me siento en un rincón, con una copa de vino tinto y suspiro melancólicamente. Frente a mi todos parecen divertirse. Veneciano se asegura de que todos tengan vino en sus copas y Alemania le ayuda asegurándose de que haya suficientes bocadillos en las mesas. Hungría y Austria bailan alejados del mundo. Francia y América discuten con Inglaterra y Finlandia reclama a Suecia que no le llame "esposa". En un rincón apartado de los demás los países asiáticos platican entre ellos.

Y es ahí cuando algo llama mi atención. China habla sin parar, los demás escuchan atentamente y Japón sonríe ante un último comentario. Su sonrisa es radiante, sincera y acompañada de un ligero sonrojo; totalmente diferente a aquella sonrisa, mitad condescendiente mitad forzada, que muestra cuando acepta sin objetar las ideas sin sentido de América.

Al observar con atención descubro que solo China consigue esa sonrisa de Japón. Yo también quiero eso, quiero que mi Lovino sonría de una manera tan sincera solamente para mí. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo lograrlo. Tendré que esperar a que China se separe de sus hermanos para abordarlo y conseguir algunos consejos obtenerlo.

----

No me quedó tan largo como quería, estoy perdiendo la costumbre de los capítulos largos. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Comentarios??

Ja na!


End file.
